


Cooking With Mother

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [9]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I was given a prompt saying "any couple, one person tries to cook for the other, and they have to stomach the abomination. Or one of the kids have to stomach it," and I thought of Hinoka and Sophie. We all know that Hinoka can't cook, and it was perfect. I bet Silas cooks for those two, he doesn't want his house to burn down, not again. Whenever he sees Hinoka in the kitchen, cooking, he just pushes her out.





	

"Okay, okay, I think I have everything that I need to make all of this food for mother and father," Sophie said, happily. "Maybe mother will come help cook today!" 

Sophie walked into the mess hall, placing the bags on the counter, and taking them out. When that was done, she left the mess hall, trying to find her mother. She got lost, a lot, she wasn't poor with directions or anything, she didn't know where her mother was. 

"Mooootther," Sophie called out. "Moooother!" 

In the distance, Hinoka could hear daughter calling for her. She was a bit concerned, so she rushed towards. "Is everything alright, Sophie? You seem worried." 

Sophie walked over to her mother, to hug her, but tripped over a tree branch before she could. 

"Sophie!" Hinoka rushed towards her, and helped her up. 

"Hehe! I couldn't find you, so I came to look for you. You said we could make some lunch for daddy, today." 

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I forgot." 

"It's alright! I know how you like to train so much." 

"But that's, I should remember that I made a promise." 

"Hehe." 

"Come on, we should get going. We need to get the ingredients." 

"No need to worry! I got everything this time!" 

Hinoka smiled and kissed Sophie's cheek. "You are doing a good job." 

She giggled and hugged her mother. 

"Now let's get going. Watch for that branch, though." 

The two walked back to the mess hall and started to cook with each other. Flour was everywhere, sugar was everywhere, there was a mess everywhere. 

"Okay, okay, we just need to get this in the oven," Hinoka said. "I can stand ingredients everywhere, as long as we don't burn it, or make it explode, like last time." 

Silas walked around, smelling something that was burning. He walked to the kitchen, and knew exactly what had happened. He sighed, pulled out the dish, and put it on the counter. He pulled out a fork, and tried the dish out. Maybe it would be edible this time, but it wasn't. He tried his best to eat it, but it wasn't possible. Hinoka and Sophie walked back into the kitchen and looked at Silas. 

"Is everything alright, Silas, honey," Hinoka asked. 

"Isn't the food delicious," Sophie said, excitedly. 

"I-I'm sorry, it's not all that good," Silas apologized. "It's burnt, and the flavors don't fit well with each other. A piece of advice, please, please do exactly what the recipe says." He felt really bad telling them that, he knew it would hurt their feelings. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Hinoka said, tenderly kissing his check. 

"Eh? You're not upset?" 

"Nope, not really." 

"What about you, sweetheart?" 

"Hehe, nope, I just have to try harder next time!" 

"Do you guys mind, if I join, next time?" 

"Of course! It be a great way for us all to bond." 

"Hehe, yes!" 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt saying "any couple, one person tries to cook for the other, and they have to stomach the abomination. Or one of the kids have to stomach it," and I thought of Hinoka and Sophie. We all know that Hinoka can't cook, and it was perfect. I bet Silas cooks for those two, he doesn't want his house to burn down, not again. Whenever he sees Hinoka in the kitchen, cooking, he just pushes her out.


End file.
